


猎物 12

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：无
Kudos: 9





	猎物 12

刚从外面回来身上还凉凉的李赫宰感受着身后那人的温度停住了脚步，再走是不可能的，但是两个人这样抱着在走廊上被人看见也不好，想要拉着人进房间里再说，伸手要扒开腰前的手，却被身后的人抱得更紧。

“李东海，松开。”

这时的李东海就像是一个倔强的小孩，他真的怕李赫宰再跑了，他又要找不到这个男人了，“我不要，我松开你就跑了。”

听到李东海的话以后，李赫宰还准备用力的双手停住了动作，稍稍低下头无声地叹了口气，自己在他眼里可能就是个不折不扣的混蛋，见了他就要跑，一点都不想见他似的。

可那人不知道，自己躲来夏威夷，没有一夜睡得好，他总是整夜整夜地想起李东海，想起他那天离开房间时李东海眼里充斥的难过。每次想到这里，李赫宰都觉得有人掐住了自己的脖子，让他喘不上气。

大手轻轻附在李东海的小手上拍了拍，语气柔和了不少，“我不走，你松开我，我带你回房间里。”

“真的，你不许骗我。”

“好，我不骗你。”

柔声哄着身后哭着的人，在那人松开抱着的手时转过身来，他看到那人比之前憔悴了不少，眼睛哭的红红的，心里心疼的不行，伸手擦了擦那人顺着脸颊滑落下来的一滴又一滴泪，“别哭了，我们进去吧。”

“好。”

说完便跟在李赫宰身后进了李赫宰住的房间，刚关上门李东海就拉了拉走在他前面那人的手，在李赫宰转过身的时候凑上前，吻住了那人的唇。

那不是一个很有技巧的吻，李赫宰甚至能感受到那人的双唇有一丝颤抖，可他却在这个吻里感受到了李东海的爱意跟思念。

这个吻持续的时间很短，只有短短的几秒钟，像是蜻蜓点水一般，却让李赫宰的心跳急速上升，他不确定在这个安静的房间里，他这么大声的心跳声会不会被李东海听见。

还没有等他从震惊中缓过神来，李东海便继续开口，“李赫宰，我爱你。”

“不是游戏里对你的依赖，不是一时冲动，我是真的爱你。”

“我在纽约出差的那几天，拍了很多纽约街头的风景，从白天都夜晚，每一张我都想分享给你，那时候却怕会打扰到你，所以只能偷偷存在自己的手机里。我拍每一张照片的时候都会想起你，那十天我真的很想你。”

“回国的第二天，我在舞蹈教室里看到了你跳舞的样子，我的心脏为你疯狂跳动，它为你乱了分寸，我也为你疯狂。它每跳一次都在告诉我，我为你心动了，我爱上你了。”

李东海从口袋里拿出在美国买回来的手镯，拉着李赫宰的手抬起，将手镯戴在了李赫宰的手腕上，继续说道：

“这是我那天在纽约的一家小店里给你买的手镯，我看到它的第一眼我就觉得它很适合你，果然你戴上真的很好看。现在想来，当时我的潜意识里就想买个东西讲你锁在我身边，让你只属于我一个人。”

“我说了这么多，你还不信，我是真的爱你吗？”

说完这些话的时候李东海已经泪流满面，他第一次这么爱一个人，他第一次哭着跟那人诉说自己的真心，他真的很怕，很怕眼前这个男人再消失不见。

李东海的每一个字都砸在李赫宰心里，他爱了两年的宝贝现在站在他面前跟他一个字一个字地诉说他的爱意，他震惊，开心，好几种情绪混杂在心里，他突然不知道该怎么跟眼前的人表达他的爱意，两年积累下来的庞大的爱意堵在胸口，不知道从何说起，只能笨拙地盯着李东海。

李东海看着听他说完这么多话以后没有一点动作的李赫宰，心一下就沉了。他是从旁人那人听到李赫宰是爱他的，但那都是旁人说的，不是李赫宰亲口说的，可能李赫宰并没有爱他。

说这么话已经花光李东海所有的勇气，如果李赫宰真的不爱他，他不知道要如何在这个房间里待下去，这充斥着李赫宰气味的房间让他窒息。

他松开李赫宰的手，退后了两步，准备拉开房间门逃离这让他觉得窒息的房间时，肩膀被那人抓着转过身，后背撞在了门上，一个急切的吻落在了他的唇上，不是刚刚那样蜻蜓点水的吻，男人啃咬着李东海的唇，一手搂住他的腰，一手按在脖子后面，不让李东海有一点逃离的机会。

直到李东海感受到脸颊上冰凉的触感时才睁开眼睛，他看到李赫宰哭了，那个在游戏里说一不二，在生活中文质彬彬的那个温柔的男人居然哭了。

李东海怕了拍李赫宰的肩膀让他放开自己，伸手擦了脸上的那颗泪珠，心疼得不行，轻轻唤着那人的名字，“李赫宰。”

李赫宰将眼前的手抓住，带到唇边吻了吻那人的手指，才盯着李东海的眼睛开口道：“李东海，我爱你，非常非常爱你。”

“解除关系是因为我害怕，我本来可以自私地将你留在我身边，不管你是真的爱我，还是只是在游戏里依赖我这个主人，只要你在我身边就好。但那个人是你，我怕你哪一天想清楚了，觉得对我那不是爱的时候，会想要离开我，我不能自私的绑住你。”

“对不起，让你到处找我。”

“但从现在开始，我绝对不会再放开你的手。”

“没有人比我更爱你了。”

“做我男朋友吧，李东海。”

李东海是扑进李赫宰怀里的，他们紧紧相拥，像是要把彼此揉进自己身体里一样，他们不会再分开了。

“好，男朋友。”

TBC


End file.
